


Mischief Samhain

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Multi, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione has plans for her two mates on Samhain night.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	Mischief Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SlugClub week 10/23 to 11/02 prompts. I picked BDSM for the trope and pairing: SS/HG/LM. Many thanks to SH for looking it over for me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger grinned at her decorative work for Samhain night sexual fun in Lucius’ bedchamber. She had installed a swing, binding ropes on the bedpost and she was wearing a dark green corset costume with a matching mask.

“I’ll win that bet with Severus and Lucius tonight.” she murmured sensually to herself as she laid the cat o’nine tails on the bed.

“And what will we get in return precious?” Severus purred, startling her out of her zone.

She turned around and eyed his costume up and down, “Count Dracula?”

He swept his cape and bowed low. “You should see Lucius’ costume.”

“Let me guess, a preening peacock?” she hummed wrapping her arms around Severus’ neck.

“You know how he gets if we start without him dearest,” he growled as he nipped her earlobe. She brushed up against him, feeling his hard on.

“Come on, we can try the swing out now and he can try it out later. I’m sure he’ll have his hands full greeting the guests.” Hermione enticed Severus pulling him towards the swing.

“Well we are dressed, we can wait,” he grouched playfully as he felt himself being pushed down towards the swing. His hands held onto the chains.

She smiled coyly at him, pulling her dress up and tied it on her hip.

“Naughty minx no underwear?” Severus groaned as he felt her hands undo the zip to let his cock free.

“We can start with the mischief now. After all its Samhain night,” she purred in Severus’ ear as she straddled him. He thrust up into her and they moaned in delight. Her hands wrapped around his as she started the swing.

****

Lucius was in the foyer, greeting his guests. His costume was a pirate king as he let his long blond hair flow out of the hat. He frowned and wondered where Severus and Hermione were. He heard a tell-tale thump from above and growled softly. 

Motioning for Draco for him to take over greeting the guests he stormed upstairs to the bedchamber.

When he flung open the bedroom door, they were in the middle of their climaxes. “You couldn’t have waited?” he fumed at them with his hands on his hips.  
They slide out of the swing in a puddle both weak from their second climaxes. “It was tempting us dear,” Hermione smiled sweetly at Lucius as they fixed their clothes. She scourgify them and the swing before heading back downstairs.

“How was the swing?” Lucius asked Severus curiously.

“It was exquisite. Once we finish with the meal and ball it’ll be your turn on it.” Severus grinned at Lucius.

“Let’s see how fast we can get through this ball.”

“Oh no, you two! I’ve put a lot of planning in this! We need to enjoy Samhain night.” Hermione turned around with her hands on her hips.

“And what would the code word be for tonight?” Lucius hummed at her before brushing a strand of hair away from Hermione’s face.

“Mischief Samhain.”


End file.
